The Heroine of Time
by Terra Geomancer
Summary: Link has met the Heroine of time. Can he save her from Ganon's wrath, and herself?


The Heroine Of Time

Chapter One

The Hylian landscape was bright and inviting, from what could be seen through the narrow window. A pale, young lady leaned closer to the window, twirling a Triforce shaped pendant between her fingers. Birds soared around the heights of the castle's highest tower, and she craned her neck to watch the people of Hyrule rushing to and fro in the town market. As she watched, she imagined herself among them, joining in the hustle and being apart of the natural life of the normal Hylian peasant.  
Behind her, an old man sat. In his lap was a thick book, yellowed with age. It's pages were much like the withered man's face, wrinkled and worn. His voice crackled as he read from the book's ancient lettering, straining his weak eyes to translate the faded writing. He stopped and looked at the girl, though she was physically in the room, he could sense her mind was elsewhere.  
"Kristina, dear? " The old man asked her, "Did you hear what I just said? Or is your mind on other things?"  
"Hmmm?"  
He playfully yanked some of the girl's flowing brown hair, "Kristina, you didn't hear a word I said, did you?"  
Kristina turned around, transfixing her blue eyes into his wise, gray ones, "No, I didn't." She then let herself turn back to the window, "I'm sorry, Kimba."   
He sighed, "Well at least you're honest." Kimba shut the thick book he was reading, causing clouds of dust to dance in the sunlight. "I guess that's enough then." He mumbled.   
Kristina stretched out her legs out in front of her, relieved. She let her pale skin bathe in the warm sunbeams, streaming from the window. She called Kimba by the pet name she had given him since she was young, "Kim, why is it you don't allow me to go out into the world? What's so wrong with it?" She looked out the window and saw a crowd of children chasing after each other in front of the castle gate, "It's so beautiful..."  
Kimba sighed, the monotony of this conversation was getting on his nerves, "Kristina, I..." But before his sentence could be finished, the large door to the library opened, and a servant poked his head in, "The King to see you, sir."  
He nodded his head; "I'm coming." Kimba then turned to Kristina, "Young lady," He said sternly," I want you to catch up on what you missed while you were daydreaming. I'll have you translate all to me when I return."  
Kristina snapped her head in his direction, "But you said..."  
He interrupted her by waving his hand, "Get your mind back into your studies, not on your unrealistic daydreams of a cold, cruel world..." He pointed a bony finger out the window, "That is a harsh reality out there. It's full of evil people and treacherous monsters. I keep you here to protect you from it, so you won't be hurt and scarred by its horrors." He plopped the forbidding book on her lap. "Now- _read_."  
He then headed towards the large library door, and left.  
Kristina defiantly threw the book on the table. _Surely he's lying_, she thought. _Hyrule _can't _be as evil as he tells me._  
Below the window, she saw a red haired girl, carrying cartons of milk. Beyond the gate, she saw the castle guards trying to dismiss the scurrying children as they frolicked about. In the town center, she watched throngs of people bargaining with merchants and chatting with salesman. And still beyond that, Kristina could make out the beautiful, green hills of Hyrule field.  
_Someday, _she promised to herself. _I'll be among those people. I'll roam the vastness of its field and wash in the waters of the lake. I'll explore the forest and walk among the different races..._ Her mind continued to trail off, _Someday_...

Chapter Two

"I have learned to take much stock in my daughter's prophecies, Kimba" The King bellowed. "If she dreams of another Age of Darkness, then I trust it should be taken as truth by all."  
"I understand that, Your Highness." Kimba said, "But I don't see how Kristina could fit into it. She's just an average girl that I'm raising as my own. All she'll turn out to be is an historian, that's all she knows how to be."  
"Are you doubting me?"   
Kimba sighed, "Of course not."  
"Then Kristina must fulfill what Zelda says she will fulfill." He replied.   
Standing beside the king stood the mysterious princess. She watched her father pace before her with her deep, blue eyes. No one could really understand her and few related to her. She was above them, her dreams being passed from the Oracles themselves, some said. On her hand was etched the forbidden triangles. Its power was divine and majestic, and the few who desired it were drawn by its hexing capabilities.  
Standing in the shadows near the princess, was her nurse, Impa. She held the magic of the being the sole-surviving Sheikah, and was one of the few who understood Zelda. From the beginning knew she was the Princess of Destiny, "If you doubt that the dreams of the Princess are credible, old man," She declared. "Then that is of little importance."  
Kimba threw up his arms; "She is nobody! Just a young orphan brought under my care. How can _she _save Hyrule from utter destruction?!"  
"She won't be alone, "Zelda answered calmly. "She will be accompanied by the Hero of Time."   
Kimba laughed in response.  
Zelda grew impatient. "Good sir, I gave Kristina that pendant she wears. And it wasn't just a token of friendship..."  
"Oh," Kimba replied sarcastically. "I suppose it's an omen then, hand-crafted by the Oracles themselves?" His answer was silence.  
Kimba stood defeated, and he rubbed his wrinkled forehead, "You must understand, she's all I have..."  
Zelda stepped forward, "She's your life,"  
Kimba looked into the eyes of the Princess, and she into his. They held wisdom beyond her years, "How did you know?"  
"I saw that as well," Zelda whispered. "I saw the prophecy of Zephaniah."  
Kimba's gray eyes filled with tears, "Then you understand, young lady. I can't let her go, and I _won't_ let her go," Zelda reached for him, but he turned away and stumbled to the exit. He stopped before the door, "Forgive me, Your Graces." And he left.   
"It's no matter, " Impa said. "He can't stop what must take place with his stubbornness. Pay no mind to him, Zelda."   
Zelda shook her head, "No, Impa," She said, continuing to stare at the door. "This must take place." Zelda brought a hand to her chest and closed her eyes. "That is what I foresaw. A withered man with wise, gray eyes will try and prevent what is to come. But before Kristina is to pass into her destiny, his soul must be in the next world for it to happen."  
"His death?" Impa asked.  
"Yes," She clenched her fist and opened her eyes. "His death"

Chapter Three

He reclined on the grass and inhaled the soft smell of the early evening air. He listened to the happy giggling of the green clothed children, as they ran around him. It was the first time he actually felt at peace. No worries. No problems. No weight of weapons on his back. Or burden of responsibility on his heart. Just serenity and tranquility.   
_Link..._  
He sat up, was it just the whisper of the breeze that seemed to call out his name?  
_Link, Hero of Time..._   
He stood up; some of the Kokiri stopped to watch him. " Link? Is everything alright?" The one known as Saria asked. She walked up to him when she received no response. He just stood there, seeming to be listening to the silence of the night, "Link?"   
Link closed his eyes as he listened to the familiar voice of the Princess summoning him to duty.  
"Link," Saria was filled with concern.  
But he responded, "Zelda is calling me. I must go."  
He knelt down to Saria's eye level and kissed her forehead. A tear formed in her eye as she remembered a scene like this seven years ago. "Go then," She said. "I understand."  
He smiled and uttered a farewell to the group of children, "Goodbye..."  
Another Kokiri named Laura, with her blond hair tied up in green ribbons, walked up to Saria. "He'll be okay." She consoled her close friend.  
All Saria could do was stand there and watch as her friend left to go out into the forbidden world once again to fulfill his destiny as a hero...  
Kristina laughed as she sat in her bed, preparing for sleep. Outside, the moon was rising above the trees in the west. Behind her, combing her hair, was Katherine. She was a servant girl, with no parents. An orphan for as long as she remembered. She and Kristina shared common traits and had become good friends. Katherine's blond hair was usually up in a braid, but it flowed gracefully down her back for bedtime. She was one of Kristina's few friends and Kristina enjoyed listening to her tales of Hylian life.  
Kristina let out a sigh, "How I wish I could be apart of what goes on out there."  
Katherine smiled, "You will...someday..." She let her voice trail off for a hint of false secrecy.  
"You really think so?"  
Katherine shrugged, "Well, I can't see you ending up as an old maid hunched over a pile of dusty, old books," She smiled. "No, you're to whimsical for _that_."  
Kristina placed her chin in her hand, "I wish I could believe that, Kathy. But I'm afraid Kimba won't permit me to end up anywhere else."  
"Now that isn't the Kristina _I _know," Katherine said, placing her hands on her shoulders. "You're so full of dreams and curiosity that your stubborn pride wouldn't _allow_ you to rot in the library."  
Kristina sighed again, "You're trying hard to cheer me up, Kathy. Thanks, but I know my future," She stood up. "And I see _lots_ of books in it."   
Katherine gathered her things, "Don't speak so soon, my friend," She doubted. "Only God holds your future, and only he knows it." She then wished Kristina good night and left.   
Once again, Kristina was alone. She walked out to the terrace adjoined to her room, and she felt the coolness of the night against her face. If she leaned over, she could see the peak of Death Mountain. Kristina leaned on the balcony and let her eyes travel across the vastness of the dominating mountain range.  
She didn't hear anyone coming up behind her, but she was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to the figure of a tall woman, with piercing red eyes.  
Kristina gulped, "May I help you?"  
The woman was domineering, demanding respect by her very presence. She opened her mouth. "The Princess wishes to see you, Lady Kristina."  
Kristina nodded her head, and Impa led her to the glass door of the terrace. They stopped for a moment and Kristina looked up at the woman, who seemed to sense something. That's when the terrace began to shake and crumble beneath their feet. Kristina let out a shriek as the ground under her gave way and she was suspended in thin air for a moment. Her heart jumped to her throat and gravity gave way as she started to fall. She looked up at Impa, crying out to her. The woman reached down and grabbed her sleeve, and Kristina heard the fabric rip. But Impa was ready, and quickly took hold of Kristina's wrist and pulled her up to safety.   
Soldiers below looked up and Impa waved them to return to duty.

Chapter Four

The door to Kristina's room swung open, and a flood of soldiers and servants came in. Behind the soldiers were Zelda and Kimba.   
"Kristina! Are you all right?" He knelt down beside her. Kristina's heart was still pumping out the fear that had just rushed within her.  
"I felt it," Zelda said. "The attempt on her life by the Evil King..."  
Kristina turned around, "What are you talking about? The terrace just gave way. It was just an accident," She paused and turned to Kimba, "Wasn't it?"  
"Yes, Yes. Of course it was," He answered, helping her up, "Nothing more then an accident." And he led Kristina to the door.  
"You can't deny it..." Protested Impa, stepping forward. But Zelda held her back.  
Kimba ignored her, and stepped into the hall. He passed by the figure standing in the doorway, and led Kristina down the hall. Kristina looked back at the figure that she had only heard of. Golden locks of hair hid his blue eyes. He was clad in a green tunic and wore a Hylian shield on his back. The famous Master Sword was his weapon and an aura of courage seemed to penetrate the air around him. Kristina stopped and stood at the end of the hall, she couldn't take her eyes off his. He looked at her and Kristina wondered what could be going through his righteous mind. She knew he was the one who was connected to the Princess, chosen by Sacred Triangles.  
They started for each other's direction, but Kimba grabbed Kristina's arm and led her around the corner.  
Link stopped, "That was her, wasn't it?" He backed up to the room. "She's wearing that pendant you had."   
Zelda nodded her head, "Have you ever seen her before?"   
"No, I've never laid eyes on her before," He paused. "Why?"  
"Because, she is the Heroine of Time," Zelda answered, "Come, Link. I have much to tell you."   
Link looked back down the empty hall one more time, and wished to himself that he _had _known this girl before. _Darkness..._   
_Utter,_  
_Complete,_  
_Sheer...Darkness._   
_All he could hear was the echo of his breath. His attempt had failed. He had shrouded himself in pure hatred and revenge. Vowing that he will, to his dying breath, taste the blood of his enemies._   
_Zelda..._  
_Link..._  
_The only way he could do so was return to Hyrule. But he had been banished to this mystic dimension, where all he could do was reminisce on his past defeat. He looked for a hole in his dimension. Trying to find a way back to Hyrule. He seemed to get closer and closer to his goal, as the frozen minutes in this dark dungeon continued to remain stalled in time. The only thing in his way now was the mysterious power coming from a penetrating source. And he had just tried to break through the magical barriers of his prison and destroy this agent producing this power, but his attempt failed. Whether it was a person or thing, he didn't know..._  
_Zelda..._  
_Link..._  
_The names were a curse to him. But he wouldn't give up, only when he tasted the cup of vanquish, would he feel that his purpose was fulfilled..._  
"So, you saw Ganondorf?" Link asked, leaning against the mantle. He stared at the crackling fire, "And this girl was holding her necklace towards him, and the light blinded him?"  
"Yes,"  
Link nodded his head and walked towards the glass door that once led to the terrace, "But an old man came out and blocked the light, causing him to die. All the meanwhile, Ganondorf escapes from his dark dungeon and causes an Age of Darkness once again in Hyrule, symbolized in clouds. Causing the Possessor of Courage, me, to once again embark on a journey to stop him," He turned around. "But not alone, because this girl holds the Pendent which is the key to his imprisonment. She alone can control its power, and I must protect her, for Ganondorf will try and cause a deathblow to her. If he succeeds in killing her, he'll be free from his dungeon and there is _no_ way to send him back."  
Zelda sat on the canopy-covered bed, "Kristina mustn't leave your sight _or_ remove that pendent."  
Link nodded, "Okay, but we have to wait for this Kimba to die first."  
Impa folded her arms, "If that sage's prophecy is true, that is." She turned to Link, "Do you know of anyone called Zephaniah?"  
"No," He said.  
Zelda folded her hands and rested her chin on them, "He alone can tell us what becomes of Kimba and Kristina's past to her future. You must find him."  
Link headed for the door to leave. But instead of leaving the castle, he needed to get another look at the Heroine of Time, so he rounded the hall corner. _After all, he_ thought. _I should get to know her as a person before I start anything. Especially since she shares my title as a Heroine of Time..._

Chapter Five

"I'll be fine, Kim." Kristina said. "It was just an accident. What are you so uptight about?"  
He was wringing his hands, "I almost lost you, dear one."  
Kristina walked over to him, and touched his cheek, "But I'm here," She comforted him.  
Kimba suddenly grabbed her wrist and starred into Kristina's eyes. It startled her, "Promise me," He hissed. "Promise me you'll _never_ leave me. For _any _reason whatsoever."   
Kristina was trembling, wondering what caused his sudden outburst. He continued to pore his eyes into hers. She gulped, and slowly began to nod her head, "Yes, Kimba. I promise..."   
He looked relieved, and he eased his grip, "Good, I'll hold you to that."  
He went to the door, "Go to sleep, Kristina. Good night." As he opened the door, Link stumbled in. He tripped over Kimba and they both went tumbling on the rug.   
Kristina jumped back as she looked at the snooping stranger. But she then recognized him as the boy she had seen after she left her room, and she moved in closer. He looked up at her.  
"GUARDS!" Kimba screamed. "_INTRUDER_!  
Link helped him up, but Kimba wretched away, "You meddlesome child! Who do you think you are? Infringing on other's conversations! You'll pay for this!"   
The soldiers came, and Kristina tried to suppress a smile as the guards shook their heads, "Do you know who he is, sir?"   
Kimba became enraged, "I don't _care_ who he is! Get him _out_!" He pointed his finger at Link.  
One guard smirked, "Old man, this here is the Hero of Time. I'll risk my scalp if I dare him tell him what to do." And they left, continuing to shake their heads, wondering how an old man could suggest such a thing.  
Link bowed his head to shadow his smirk. Kristina came up to him, "Do you usually listen in on others conversations when you don't have anything to save, Hero?"   
"Oh-I uh..." He ran his head through his hair, Kristina put her hands on her hips. It took all she could to burst in laughter. Kimba was still venting at the soldiers.  
Link looked her over for a moment. She was wearing a plain, white button-up shirt, with a blue, satin vest and matching skirt. The vest and skirt were outlined with gold trim, and around her neck was the gold pendent. Her eyes were as blue as Zelda's, shadowed by brown bangs. Her brown hair ran below her shoulders. She wore no jewelry but the necklace, and had no makeup on her face.  
He was at loss for words for a second, and she glared at him. He could tell she wanted to smile, and for some reason, he wished she would. "I'm-uh...sorry about that..." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for more. He couldn't believe he was speechless.  
Kimba stormed in, "What are _you _still doing here? Get out!" Link bowed his head, and quickly left. Did that girl have some sort of power over him? He was never speechless before. Kristina peeked out after him and lit up her face with a smile. Link looked over his shoulder and she quickly ducked back in. He grinned to himself and walked out of the castle into the night air. Kristina smiled to herself as she lay in a different bed that night. There was a terrace, but besides the fact it was too late, she had pretty much grown a fear of them over night. She liked Link. She liked him a lot. Before, she had only heard stories and read prophecies of his adventures. From a mysterious land called Termina, to an island called Kohalint. From Labrynna to Holodrum: where they say the Oracles dwell. This boy called Link had been everywhere. But she wondered why he was leaning on that door. He hadn't been seen for a while, some said he returned to the forest to be among his close friends. If he was back, though, then there must be something going on.  
She looked out the window, and she suddenly saw a flying object hit it. She sat up as another rock hit the stone floor of the balcony. They continued to rain on the terrace, and Kristina put on a robe. She walked towards the door and opened it. She stepped back as one made its way into her room. _What the...?_  
Kristina leaned over, and one hit her in the head, "Ouch!" She moaned.  
"Oops..." She heard a voice say. "Sorry about that!"  
Kristina rubbed her temple and slowly looked over again, "Who's there?" Her eyes tried to make out the shadow below.  
He bowed, "My name's Link! Also known as The Hero of Time, m'lady!" He called out. "I'm afraid I didn't properly introduce myself earlier. And I don't think I helped the impression you have of me too well after I hit you with that rock."  
"Do you make the habit of waking up a person in the middle of the night with rocks, as well as eavesdropping?" Kristina whispered loudly.  
"No, ma'am," He answered. "But I do and try to make a habit of being a gentleman."  
Kristina folded her arms, "Well that's something you need to work on, Hero," She replied. "Good night!" She slowly turned to leave.  
"Wait!" He yelled, tossing another rock, which hit her in the back of her head.   
She yelped in pain and ran over, "I have a mind to call the guards on you, boy."  
"Why, what'll they do?"   
Kristina sighed in frustration, "What is it you want?"   
"Just to see you again."  
Kristina stood surprised, but before she could reply she heard someone outside her door.  
"I gotta go!" And she quickly ran in and locked the glass door. Link stood there, wondering what on _earth_ had gotten into him. He let the rocks fall from his hands and onto the ground. Link looked up at the balcony one more time, and left.

Chapter Six

The moon was dipping into the east. Dawn was soon to approach within the hour. Kimba was in the oldest section of the library. The manuscripts were more archaic then the other books of the collection, their pages so aged that Kimba took careful precautions not to get finger oils smeared on the fragile material when he need to use one of these books. But that was rare. He had ordered Kristina to stay away from this section, telling her the books were too sensitive and that only he could handle them. He had partly lied to her.  
Kimba waved his hands over the bindings, and looked for one volume in particular. The manuscript's cover was made of leather, which was now fraying on the edges. It's pages were made not of paper, but papyrus. The lettering were not Hylian, but a more intricate scrawl. The book was more to look at, it was impossible to discern the language.  
But Kimba gently pulled it out off the shelf. He placed it on the table and carefully turned the cover. Inside the cover were not the papyrus, but two loose pieces of paper. He picked them out. The paper was not ancient, and the lettering was modern Hylian. It was a personal letter written to Kimba that was found attached to a basket. A basket, which held a small baby, with blue eyes and a head full of wispy brown hair.  
Kimba had read this so many times before and vowed that its contents would remain hidden from Kristina forever. _Now_, he realized. _No one must find this. I must get rid of this, and Kristina will never leave or find out who she is._  
He knew it was selfish of him, shielding the truth from her. But he held life precious, more precious then allowing Kristina to go and find out her purpose. _Surely if Kristina remains oblivious, the Age of Darkness will be delayed. And I would have died a death of old by that time, and Kristina will pass _before _me. Then our souls would both be safe from the Evil that is to come._  
Kimba folded the papers and placed them in his coat, he must destroy them before Kristina can find out.  
Another Hylian shook his head. Link had asked every dweller of the village and town market if the knew a man named Zephaniah, but all denied him knowledge.   
_Somebody must have known him, _he thought. _He had to exist._  
But none knew him.  
Link walked out into the field, trying to remember anyone he could have missed. Lon Lon Ranch stood in the misty morning as the field's centerpiece, and he headed to it.   
Talon, a plump mustached man who owned the ranch, opened the gate, "Hello, my boy!" He greeted in a cheerful, blissful tone. "Have you come to see my daughter? It has been a while since you've come by, and she is _eager _to see you again!" He elbowed him, "If you know what I mean..."  
"Well, I came for Epona," He said. "But I wouldn't mind seeing her again."  
Talon gleefully clapped his hands together, "Wonderful! You'll find her in the barn!"  
Link shook is head and smiled, and he opened the door to the barn. He heard the snorting of horses and the moaning of cows. The red haired farm girl was sitting on a stool, milking a cow. She turned to see the visitor, and a twinkle flicked in her eyes, "Link!" She cried.  
Link held out his arms, and they embraced. "It's been so long!" She said, "I've missed you!"  
Link held her at arms length, "And I you, Malon."  
Her face glowed with a bright smile, and she headed to the last stall. "Is this who you really came for?"  
Link stepped forward, and stroked his horse's slender, almond snout, "It's been a while, old girl." He whispered. Epona's ears flickered in recognition, and she whinnied.  
"She's been itching for adventure," Malon said. "I try riding her everyday. But she's always more spirited in the end then when we start off."  
"Well, we'll remedy that. " Link answered.  
"Another adventure?" Malon asked, her eyes wide with wonderment.  
Link nodded, "Yup."   
Malon blushed with a smile, and hid her face behind Epona's head, "You had promised be that on your next adventure, I'd be able to ride with you."  
Link remembered and half-smiled, "Yeah, uh... I did, didn't I?" He paused for a minute, "Well, you want to come?"  
Malon answered by leading Epona out, and they both hopped on. Talon laughed as the both rode by, leaving a trail of dust. Talon slapped his partner, Ingo on the back, "Ha! Did ya see that, m'friend?! The boy's finally come a' courtin'!!"  
Ingo tripped forward and nodded his head, "Yes, sir. Whatev'r ya said..."

Chapter Seven

Link felt the slap of the wind against his face, and Epona's hoof beats and panting matched his pounding heartbeat. Clouds of dirt and sod appeared behind the two riders as the rode away from the sun, crouching on the saddle so they could gain more speed for the jump.   
"Where are we going?" Malon asked.  
The horse jumped the two gates with ease, "The old scientist, " He responded. "I'm looking for an old sage named Zephaniah, " He slightly turned his head, "You know 'em?"  
Malon shivered, "That scientist gives me the creeps, but no... no, I don't know anyone named Zephaniah." They stopped before the scientist lab.  
"You want to wait out here?" Link asked.   
Malon smiled, "Are you kidding?" Link helped her off. "I didn't come with you to jus' stand around!"  
Link laughed and they walked towards the door.

Kristina dressed herself, ate alone, and was led by Kimba to the library.  
"Stay in here," Kimba ordered, "I need to run an errand. Don't open this door for _anyone_. Stay put and study."  
Kristina sighed in exasperation as he left. She wished she could burn the cursed library to the ground, and rid the world of every damned book. The table was covered with them, but Kristina instead headed to the window, and mumbled a condemnation to them.  
Her mind drifted to the night before, and she smiled. _Was it just a dream? _She considered. _Was _he _really there? _She placed the charm of her necklace in her palm and outlined it with her finger while she stared out the window. _He's so extraordinary and valiant. What interest could he possibly have in me? _Kristina reclined in her chair, and let the sunlight glint on the emblem. It was then she noticed the sunlight catch on small edges carved into the Triforce. Three were in the one on top, and there were a single indentment carved into the two supporting triangles. _I never noticed that before, _she thought. _It's like jewels used to be set in the pendent before._ But she shrugged, and quickly thought back to Link. She refused to omit it as a dream and clutched the triangle in her fist. She turned back to the window, and sighed, _It _couldn't _have been a dream. I have the bumps to prove it..._  
He was a bony, elderly man. Malon shrunk behind Link as he turned to face them. His jaw seemed to dislocate as he talked, "If it isn't the generous lad he offered me frog eyeballs!" He said. "My favorite delicacy!" He offered his hand, and Link shook it. "I see you brought a friend," Malon peeked over Link's shoulder. "What have you come for, m'boy? Want to take a dive again?"  
Link shook his head, "No sir. I came for information."  
"Well, " The scientist replied. He placed his hands behind his back, and rocked himself on his heels. "I have plenty of that to offer. What do you need to know?"  
Malon gained some courage and gulped, "Did - or do you - know an old sage by the name of Zephaniah?"   
His lips turned into a thoughtful frown, and he turned around. "Why, yes...yes I did."  
"You... _did?"_   
He nodded his crusty head, "Good man he was. He lived over in a secluded hut beyond the fishing post." He pointed in that direction. " 'Bout four years ago he passed on. He always came by for potion books and such, but he stopped for a period. I sought him out, and found him dead on his bed. Nearly decomposed."   
Malon widen her eyes in fear and repeated, "D-d - decomposed...?"  
"Yes'm, my dear. Looked like he was thar for a few days." He leaned forward and whispered in a low tone, "Looked like his breath was choked right out of him..."   
Malon backed up, and her face was distorted as she imagined the scene in her mind.  
The old man laughed, "But that was near four years ago, I had 'em buried near his hut and - "  
Link cut him off, "Where's his hut?"  
The scientist rubbed his chin, "Well, 'bout a near mile or so north of the post."   
Link grabbed Malon, muttered thanks, and left for the hut.  
The old man shouted after them, "MAKE SURE YOU BRING THEM EYEBALLS WITH YA NEXT TIME YA VISIT!!" Kimba threw piles of books off the shelves. He wanted to make sure Zephaniah left no clues to his prophecy of the Heroine of Time. He placed papers of chicken scratch related to The New Age of Darkness in his coat. He fanned through ancient dialogues and tossed them aside. He lifted the mattress and found a small leather book. Kimba looked through it, each passage was dated. _His diary,_ Kimba concluded.  
He paused for a second, and heard the sound of hoof beats. Kimba froze. Who could possibly have the knowledge to come here?  
_"It looks like someone was here..." _He heard a female say.  
He quickly moved the bookcase and left through a secret hole.  
Link entered in, "Someone sure has been here, and they were looking for something."  
"They certainly were," Malon said, kicking the overturned mattress.  
They then heard the sound of rushing hoof beats. Link rushed to the door and saw a coated man riding off.  
"HALT!" Link called after, but the robber made no effort to listen. Link and Malon hopped on Epona, and rushed after him. But as they neared the lake, there was no sign of the intruder. Not even a cloud of dust.  
"Damn!" Link shouted.

Chapter Eight

_Kristina..._   
She looked up.  
_KRISTINA..._  
_Darkness surrounded her, it weighed heavily against her. She felt as if she would suffocate. She called out, but there was no reply. Her throat was tight. Kristina squinted, but all around her was black as ebony, and the dark was as thick as sackcloth._  
_Relinquish..._   
What?  
_Relinquish yourself to me..._  
_Kristina's heart pounded in fear, she could hear its hollow echo. Her chest became tight, and a cool sensation came over her. It was drowning out her cries for help._  
HELP!  
_But the darkness gripped her all the tighter, squeezing her life's breath out of her. She felt surely that she would die. _  
_She heard another voice as she was drowning in death's shadow. But it was engulfed in the thickness around her. Kristina took one last breath and she fell limp..._   
  
"KRISTINA!" Katherine cried out. "_KRISTINA_!!" She was shaking her, but her body was limp and lifeless. Katherine hollered for help as Kristina's face turned pale and then blue. She watched as the shadow of death shrouded her friend's face.  
Zelda, Impa and several guards rushed in. Impa lay Kristina on the floor, and began pressing her hand on Kristina's chest. She breathed air into her mouth and pumped her lungs. Zelda prayed and cursed herself for not seeing this attempt on the Heroine earlier.  
Kristina's lips were blue, but Impa continued. Kimba rushed in, and clutched his chest. He rushed to Kristina's side, but a guard pulled him back.   
"C'mon," A guard mumbled encouragingly. "C'mon!"   
Link rushed in, followed by the red haired ranch girl. He pushed through the crowd and ended up at Kristina's feet. Malon grabbed his arm as she starred at the lifeless girl. Link reached for a sobbing Zelda, "I saw it to late! Ganondorf was squeezing her with his hatred!" He put an arm around her, his face was in shock as he looked at the determined Impa blow precious oxygen into Kristina's lungs.  
Just last night Link stood below her balcony, and made a fool out of himself. Not knowing why, he wanted to see her, _hold_ her. But now she lay dead, and he was powerless.  
Kimba was crying out, Malon noticed his dusty shoes and dark coat, but she was to stricken with the aura of death near her.  
Impa gritted her teeth. She muttered prayers and pumped all the harder and breathed all the more into Kristina.  
Kimba broke free and dove over Kristina, sobbing, "GET OFF, OLD MAN!!" Impa yelled.  
He refused and Link reached forward and grabbed him, Kimba threw a weak punch, but Link dodged and struck him with a fist in the chest. Kimba fell forward, huffing and wheezing. Katherine went to him.  
Link clenched both his fist and kneeled next to Impa. He pushed her aside, and began performing the motions she was. He drew his lips blew his breath into Kristina several times. It traveled into her lungs and swirled around inside of them. As Link pumped, the air swirled all the faster, and rushed out through the tube and out of Kristina's mouth. She began breathing on her own, and she sat up and coughed. Link wrapped his arms around her, and rocked her. She was trembling with fear and her knuckles turned white as she clutched his tunic.   
The guards began to disperse, and Impa knelt down to the two and looked towards Kimba, "You can't deny _this_, can you?"   
Kimba's body shook, "She was dead, her time had come..."   
Malon looked at him, "You_ wanted _her to die!"   
Everyone but Kristina turned to him, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" He went to Kristina, and pulled on her arm, but Link's grip was tight, and he refused to let her go. "Unhand her!" Kimba cried, spitting as he shouted.  
Kristina turned her head and reached a hand out to him, "I'm okay, Kim," She whispered calmly.  
He was surprised by her gentle response, and took her hand. She looked up at the golden haired hero who held her tight. She placed a hand on his heart and slowly backed away. Link reluctantly loosened his arms, and Malon ran over with Katherine to help Kristina up.  
Kimba pulled her toward the door, but Link went over and stood before it.  
Kimba pursed his lips and his face turned red. "First you must explain what you were doing at the old sage's house, Kimba." Link hissed.  
Malon took Kristina's right arm, "Yes, you ransacked that hut. What were you doing there?"  
Kimba yanked Kristina to him, "I don't know what you are talking about." He tried pushing Link aside, but he remained steadfast in his position. He reached for Kimba's coat, but he backed off.  
Kristina took her arm away from Kimba and stood before Link, "_Move,_" She ordered sternly. "Please_ move._"  
Link looked down at her, ignoring Zelda's obvious nod to obey, "No."  
Kristina heaved, and stood tall. She look straight into his eyes, "I asked you nicely, but you refused to listen," She looked over his strong stature, "It is true you are _bigger_ then I am, but _physically_, that is all."  
He raised his chin, and looked down his nose at her, "I believe in _this_ situation, that is enough."   
Kristina folded her arms, "You mean you will use brute force to - " She was cut off.  
"That's _exactly _what I mean."  
Kristina became exasperated, "_PLEASE MOVE_!"   
But he was as firm as a statue. Zelda shook her head at his stubbornness.  
"I'm not going to allow you to leave until it is revealed to you what type of _snake_, this man is."   
Kristina was full of rage, and it powered her to bring her hand back and slap Link in the face.

Chapter Nine

Everyone was stunned, and Link brought a hand to his face. "How _dare_ you call him that!" Kristina then took Kimba's arm and pushed Link aside, leaving the library.  
Malon's mouth hung open, and Katherine followed the two out of the room. Zelda stepped forward, "That's what you get for interfering with prophecy."  
Link looked at his hand, the right side of his face red. It stung for a moment, "She slapped me," He said with disbelief. "She _slapped_ me!"  
He was turning around to chase after Kristina, but Impa physically interfered and grabbed his arm, "No, Link. Leave her be." She smirked, "You deserved it, anyhow."  
"The _audacity_ of that boy!" Kristina vented. "How dare he!" The feeling of awe that once filled her mind when she thought about Link, was now filled with ultimate resentment. She paced back and forth, "He has no idea what he's talking about!"  
Kimba nodded his head, "I want you to stay away from him, Kristina. He and his acquaintances are no good."  
She nodded, "Of course, Kimba whatever you say..." _Again..._  
_He _failed_ again..._  
  
_Ganondorf now at least knew the name of this one that was preventing him from leaving his prison. But his attempt to choke her with his hatred failed. _Link, you meddlesome fiend! _He thought. He heard her cries for help, and he felt her soul leave her into the world of death. Yet it wasn't the World of Hades or the Other Eternity, but of the Wandering Dead. Yet, Link's Breath of Life brought her back, and now she was stronger then ever. _CURSE YOU LINK!! _He cried out, _CURSE YOU!!!  
Link and Malon rode across the field in the early dusk. He bowed his head as he played over the scene in his mind. Malon walked up into the ranch without saying goodbye, and she locked the gate, leading Epona by the reins. He looked up at the sky, but there were no early stars twinkling in the sky. In fact, dark clouds were taking over, and a chill was in the air. Link was sure those few moments Kristina's soul had left, some off the evil in Ganondorf's dimension oozed free. Now it was in the Hylian atmosphere, and it was threatening with its presence.  
As Link walked, he heard the ripping of the earth around him. ReDead were stumbling out of the ground, dragging their feet in Link's direction. One gripped his neck, and began sucking his blood. He struggled free, and brought out his sword. They were swarming around him like mosquitoes, and he swung his sword in a powerful spin attack. As more surfaced, Link headed to the raising drawbridge, and jumped up to its edge, pulling himself over, so he slid back into the town. Hylians were now turning in for the day. Link rushed to the market, and purchased two bottles of red potion. It's rich, red liquid eased down his throat and energized him. He threw one bottle to the ground, placed one in his tunic and headed for the castle. If Ganondorf's dark power escaped, then he would make every attempt to destroy Kristina.  
He rushed to the castle, and ran behind to Kristina's balcony. He started throwing rocks.  
  
Kristina sat on her bed, ignoring the rain of rocks. She regretted hitting Link, but how dare he accuse Kimba of being a snake. The sky outside was dark, and Kristina turned up the lanterns. It was too early for it to be this dark, but she stood next to her bed. She shook her head, deciding to ignore the pleading from the rocks pleading outside. Kristina walked to the window, but couldn't see over the balcony. She backed up, and was turned around, when something twisted around her neck. She felt a pang at her neck, and her energy was quickly being sucked as she struggled with the ReDead. No cry left her mouth, as she was slowly weakening at the knees.  
  
_Stubborn thing, _Link thought. He looked up and raised his hookshot. The long, silver chain shot up and hooked on the terrace's edge. Link was elevated up and he hopped on the stone floor. He raised his eyes and saw Kristina weakly struggling with a ReDead. He burst in, and stabbed his sword into the monster's back. It fell forward in a moaning heap and disappeared in a cloud off smoke.  
Link lifted Kristina's head and forced the red potion down her throat. She breathed heavily when she had finished, and opened her eyes.

Chapter Ten

"You!" She hissed. Kristina struggled from his embrace and stood up.  
He looked up, "If that's the thanks I get for saving your life, then I'll think twice next time." He stood up. She raised her hand but he caught it, "Don't make it a habit to strike me every time we meet. I can hit a lot harder then you..."  
Kristina yanked her hand away, "I hate you..."  
"Oh-ho!" Link responded. "I think last night you would have said different," He folded his arms. "Especially if I had climbed up to you instead of chucking rocks."  
She shook with rage, "Get out! Get out of my room you - you... _cad_!"   
"Sorry, but no can do. Call me what you want, but you're in danger."  
Kristina put her nose in the air, "Ha, really? Just because of an accident and a little nightmare?"  
"Little nightmare! You were almost killed!" Link out spread his arms, "And how do you explain that ReDead that just tried to kill you? An illusion?!"  
"Possibly..." She answered with an air of snootiness.  
Link looked up at the ceiling..._she was somethin'_.  
"Now, leave my room at once. All that's happening is just by chance. I'm fine."  
Link grabbed her arm before she could head for the door, "Are you going to continue to believe Kimba's lies that he keeps feeding you?"  
She glared at him, "How dare you call him a liar! You don't even know him!" She tried to break from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.  
"I know him enough that I see how selfish he is by blinding you with lies so he can live."  
Kristina stopped for a moment, "What?" But she shook her head, "Get out! _GET OUT_!!"  
She was struggling and punching him, but he seized her forearms and shook her, "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!!!"   
Her eyes filled with fear and her face became shadowed. Link stopped. He closed his eyes and took a breath, "Kristina, you must listen..."  
She squirmed and shrieked, "The only liar I see here is _you_!"  
Instead of shaking her, he drew her close and tightly held her there. She looked up into his eyes. The fire of the lanterns reflected in them, and they locked directly into hers. She was speechless, and was unable to move under his tight snare.  
His unwavering blue eyes pore through her soul. He seemed to read into her, "You must believe me. I wouldn't lie to you."  
"How can I be sure of that?" She whispered back. He answered slowly. She closed her eyes as she could feel his warm breath against to her face. His lips hungrily sought out hers. Kristina felt his lips brush her cheek, and she brought her face closer to his. Her heart pumped fast as Link loosened his grip and let her wrap her arms around his neck. Her spine tingled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her even closer so she could feel his rapid heartbeat. She was afraid of disappointing him, but the fear slowly melted away in the sensual moment.  
That's when the door whipped open. Kristina and Link head's snapped in the direction of the figure silhouetted against the frame. Kimba saw the two in an embrace and he was filled with fury. He reached in his orange robe and pulled out a sharp dagger. His eyes glowed and he looked possessed. He headed in Kristina's direction, and the sharp point of the knife glinted in the light.  
Link stepped before Kristina, "What are you doing?" She shrieked. "Kimba, what's the matter?"  
"_You ungrateful whore_..." He hissed. "_You made a promise, and you _broke _it_." They backed up, "_You'll pay_!" Kimba lunged and Kristina let out a shrill scream. Link wrestled Kimba to the ground, Kimba gritted his teeth and swore at Link. They rolled over, and Kimba was now above him. He brought down the dagger, grabbing Link's throat. Link grabbed hold of his wrist and it took all his strength to prevent the blade from making contact. He never dreamed that this old man had so much strength, and his red eye's pierced Link. A memory flashed through Link's mind, Ganondorf's eyes had looked at him in the exact same way. Full of hate and anger.  
"Ganondorf!" He growled, taking his other hand and pushing Kimba's wrist away, towards his chest.  
"NOOO!" Kristina protested and she jumped on Kimba's back. She put him in a headlock, but he flipped her forward, over Link's head. Kimba crawled over Link and turned Kristina around. She grabbed his arm as he held her neck. "Kimba!" Tears squeezed out of her eyes. "Don't do it! I'm sorry, I love you! I'll never do it again!!" But his bloody eyes beamed, and Kristina looked into them. Kimba had gray eyes. He had to be possessed.  
Link jumped up and headed like a battering ram into Kimba's stomach. They both rolled across the floor. Kristina shook her head, not believing what was happening.  
That's when she heard it. A long, painful moan followed by a giving up of spirit.  
Link rolled off Kimba, beads of sweat on his face. The dagger protruded out of Kimba's chest, and a ring of blood spread from the wound.   
"NOOOOOO!!" Kristina cried. "_NOOOOooooo_!"

Chapter Twelve

Kristina wrapped herself tightly in the robe. Her mind and conscience were clear, and she was ready to listen. Her hair was washed, her clothes changed and her face was clear of blood. She wondered how Link could have _looked _at her, nevertheless, _kiss_ her. She sat on the bed next to him, and looked at Impa as she and Zelda stood before her. Zelda told Kristina of the dream she had a few days ago, and told Kristina her position as the Heroine of time.  
Impa opened the small black journal and read a few passages:  
... _I sensed a special aura about this child, _it read. _Her small fist strongly gripped my finger, and the smile on her small face lighted up my heart, as I lifted the swaddled child off my front doorstep. I understand that the ongoing war raging outside my doors could have caused this child to be an orphan. My heart has gone out to her..._   
_...I was troubled by a dream, last night. I saw a dark shadow across the Hylian landscape, and a hideous laugh echoing from the desert filled my ears. I saw my friend Kimba, in the field. A young girl following him, I took it to be this child. She directed a beam towards the dark sky and a green light flashed from the forest, as if the beam signaled it to appear. Another figure stepped from this green light, and struck Kimba dead. Then the girl and this figure headed off together...I was quite troubled by this dream... I don't understand it, but I am led to bring this child to Kimba..._  
Impa looked at Kristina, then read on:  
_...Kimba took this child with happiness. I was sad to see her go, but Kimba had been lonely most of his life. He vowed to love this child to his death...I handed him a letter...explaining my dreams and beliefs. He seemed to take it well, but I'm afraid that the smile of the baby melted any concern....he named her, Kristina...princess..._  
Kristina looked at her necklace, "You gave me this saying it was a token of friendship," She paused. "But its not just that...is it?" She pressed her fingers in the small chasms on its surface.   
Zelda nodded, "It's the key, that only you can possess, that held Ganondorf in his prison. I was led to give it to you long ago." She bowed her head. "When you tore it off, its power had no supporter. So he was able to break free..."  
Kristina covered her face, and guilt overwhelmed her. She was the reason this evil man was now free to wreak havoc on her home.  
Link put a hand on her back, "Ganondorf knows who you are. While you still possess that Triforce pendant, his extent of power is only so much."   
Kristina looked up at him, "So that's why he's tried to destroy me."  
"And he will continue to try," Impa warned. "Now that he's free, he'll do all he can to kill you."   
Fear clutched Kristina's chest, and she looked at Link, "I promise to protect you." He said.  
"I know," She whispered. Kristina turned to Zelda, "Where is he? How will we find and defeat him?"  
She shook her head, "He's jumbled the waves of evil, so I can't pinpoint his location. But..." She continued, "I do sense the sources of power that once held him hostage. They are in a crystalline form. There are six of them now scattered throughout the land, and they all hold a wellspring of energy. They received that energy from the sages that produced it, and planted themselves around him. They once jailed Ganondorf in his dimension, surrounding him in a force field. But when he escaped, it caused them to be thrown in the direction of their sources."   
"The forest, the mountain, the water, the graveyard and the desert." Link said. "That's where we'll find them."   
"But what about the sixth?" Kristina asked.  
"That one, " Zelda replied. "Can be received by Rauru. You will get to him only through the Temple of Time by using this," Zelda handed Link a token of his past, the Ocarina of Time. Link blew into it, producing a sweet, melodious sound. Memories flooded his head, and Kristina noticed a change take place in him. His eyes burned with a passionate fire, and he clenched his fist.  
He stood, "We must begin at once..." 


End file.
